Super Delicious Interview!
by Cutix33Ryotsu
Summary: This is a story well not really a story but a place where the Characters of KHR will be interview it will be full of randomness and probably craziness also there will be yaoi theme...since it's sort of turning that way anyway ...enjoy! Ocx Ocx


**Cutix33Ryotsu: um...enjoy?  
Disclaimer: I do not own KHR **

* * *

In a building a boy with peach color hair looks through the list another boy with the same colour hair leaned against the wall of the building. They both had red color eyes.  
"Mikoto..what are you doing?" The older twin asked as he frantically looked through the list of his paper.  
"I was just looking through the list of the people we have to interview...Mikita...there are so many...we couldn't possible go through this many people in one whole day.." He sighed as his older twin smirked a little.  
"Don't worry our first one is a real killer" He smirked a little taking the clip board.  
"Really now? and how dare I say is this going to prevent us from getting killed where interviewing dangerous mafia criminals here.." Mikoto said worried and a bit panicked.  
Mikita just crossed his arms smirking.  
"Everything will be fine little brother don't sweat it were bound to get a lot of hits today so go on ahead and change" He said pushing him into the change room. Then through in a pair of clothes while stripping off his own clothes to change into his uniform.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I AM WEARING A FUCKING DRESS!" Mikoto shouted from within the changing room. Mikita smirked a little putting on a black tie that goes with his suite and top hat.  
"To bad you said you wanted to wear something cute so I choose something cute ..and as the older twin you have to listen to me" He smirked knowing full well his younger brother was about ready to kill him.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" He shouted from within the changing room.  
"hey...you want me to go in there and help you out a bit? I promise I'll be gentle" Mikita said smirking while adjusting his cape.  
"FUCK YOU! I don't need your help you pervert!" Mikoto yelled fustrated.

Mikita smirked leaning against the wall he was checking out the many ladies that walked by and men.  
'so not my type..' He thought watching a prissy girl walk by with little clothing.  
"hmm...to much of a dick wad..' He thought watching as a man litterally shoved a woman into the wall and smacked her. He twitched a little walking towards the guy with the intent to kill.

Mikoto glared at himself in the mirror looking at the dress.  
'I FUCKING HATE YOU MIKITA! I SWEAR TO GAWD I'M GOING TO CUT OFF HIS FUCKING DICK IF HE EVER PULLS THIS FUCKING SHIT ON ME AGAIN!' He yelled in his mind glaring at himself in the mirror. The black lollita dress did sort of suit his slight femine frame. He hated the fact that it looked adorable on him.

Mikita smirked walking away from the man he just beat up for treating a woman badly. He looked at the blood on the ground then phone the security.  
"yeah hi ..i would like you to remove this half dead fuck wad out of the studio and also charge him for assaulting a beautiful lady yeah thanks.." He shut the phone then looked at the time.  
"Mikoto! are ya done our show is about to start" He shouted.  
"IN A MINUTE!" His brother yelled pissed. Mikita shook his head then helped the beautiful lady on her feet.  
"are you okay miss? " He asked helping her up. She nodded looking up at his red color eyes. She blushed at the site of him.  
"thank you" she smiled at him grateful as he went on his knee's and kissed her hand.  
"please do not thank me...for a beautiful lady such as yourself should be treated fairly" He lifted her chin as she melted in his gaze. A tennis racket came flying out of no where bashing him in the head.  
Mikita winced from the impact turning over to a lovely site before him. His brother dressed into lolita outfit . He eye'd before smirking again.  
"hey ... you look much more appealing this lady over here..can I have a taste of your sweetness?" He asked walking over to him. Mikoto slapped him across the face before stopping off towards the stage.

Mikita Adjusted his tie before walking towards the stage. The lights went out on that stage.  
"NOW ANNOUNCING THE TWINS OF SUPER DELICIOUS INTERVIEW! " The lights stopped on to the twins who both smiled.  
"HELLO Mina~ I am the younger twin of Super Delicious Interview!" Mikoto flashed a smile at everyone.  
"I'm Mikita the older twin of Super delicious Interview and today we are interviewing the lovely hot ba-" Mikita was hit on the head by Mikoto who smiled at everyone.  
"what he means is we will be interviewing...the lovely...Adelheid Suzuki" Mikoto smiled as the said girl walked over sitting on the chair crossing her arms. She looked at the two un interested but stared at Mikoto.  
"are you a girl or a boy?" she asked him.  
"I'm a guy! " He shouted at her. As she stared at him dumbfounded.  
"oh...your cute" She said then stared at him.  
"so...why am I here?" She asked.  
"for an interview! won't you please answer some questions?" Mikita asked as he eyed her up.  
"...got nothing better to do .." Suzuki said leaning back in to her chair.  
"Alright first question! why are you boobs so big? i mean there freaking huge and in the manga with each page of you they seem to like grow.." Mikita asked her. Mikoto shook his head while slapping his forehead.  
"..." she twitched.  
"not that I mind but you have a fine body.." He said out loud while he was kicked in the face.  
"ignore his question...for he is just a lowely pervert.." Mikoto asked.  
"hey I'm not the one wearing a dress.." Mikita shot back at him smirking. Mikoto twitched.  
"YOU BASTARD! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME WHERE THIS!" He shouted at him furious.  
Adelheid shook her head.  
"this isn't much of an interview..here.." She gave Mikoto her number.  
"call me sometime .." She stated before walking away from the both of them.  
"..." Mikoto stared at the number as Mikita shrunk into the corner.  
"why do you get the girl and I don't...guess...i have to sleep with a hooker tonight.." He muttered. Mikoto twitched throwing him off the stage.  
'tch some interview this was the only thing remotely interesting was this fuckign gowd for saking dress..' He thought tearing the number up then throwing away. Thus the first interview came to end.

* * *

**Cuix33Ryotsu: sorry this first chapter wasn't so enjoyable...It'll get better I Promise R&R**


End file.
